


Always.mp3

by KNJ94



Category: bangtan sonyeondan, bts, 방탄소년단 - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 13:05:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13031736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KNJ94/pseuds/KNJ94
Summary: "One morning, i opened my eyes and wished i was dead..." RM





	Always.mp3

**Author's Note:**

> Naked and intimate thoughts i am to frail to share with the people i interact with.

I am skin, flesh, bones and soul. I am human. I breathe, i eat, i sleep, i live with the desire to die yet i never take action to actualize death.  
I wish i could cry myself to death but my soul is too tired to tear.  
I wish i could hold my breath till death but even then life takes my breath away.  
My soul is light with daydreams of lifelessness.  
My head is grounded with thoughts of depths in sixes.  
In my dreams,i cant breathe, i have achieved, i am still.  
In my nightmares, i can breathe, i am naiive, i cant kill.

br /


End file.
